Inuyasha’s Ever Continuing Adventure!
by meowmistress
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends meet up with old rivals as something amazing is about to happen.


Inuyasha's Ever Continuing Adventure

Chapter 1

"AARRGG!!!" The half demon punched the unsuspecting small, cute full fledged demon on the head, "You've got some nerve, you little-"

"Kagome! Kagome! Help me!!!" The little fox demon with bright orange hair, screamed.

"Sit boy!!!" Kagome came rushing in and screamed at the half demon as he fell flat on his face with the human's harsh words, "What is going on here!!"

"Kagome!!" the demon fox flew behind Kagome, "I-Inuyasha hit me because I-"

"Because Shippo said Sessourmaru was better looking than me!!"

"I didn't think you thought so much about your looks Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed her dark haired-head.

"Erm..." Inuyasha's face was still twisted in anger as he lifted his face from the ground and sat dog-legged still on the floor.

"I did not say that!!" Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder, "I said that Inuyasha is not as strong as Koga!"

"Errr....Shut up!!!" The half demon tore his sword from his sheath and jumped up as Shippo collapsed away from Kagome and bolted out the door with Inuyasha's flying Tetsiga roaring from the half-demon's hand. He followed the path of his sword outside.

"Sigh," Kagome just stood there, pulling her long black hair back. The nights were so hot with everyone being so edgy, "I wonder where Miroku or Sango are..."

The night started to fade as the sun was just hitting the horizon. Sango laid awake under a giant tree in the shadowed forest. Close by, the abandoned cabin, everyone else was now staying in, finally became quiet. Sango sat up and smiled. She thought Inuyasha would never give up that chase. For Shippo's little body, he sure could run fast. She then thought about Inuyasha. Tomorrow would be the night of the full moon and everyone knew Inuyasha wouldn't be the same. Every full moon, Inuyasha changes into a human and looses all his demon powers. That's the price you pay for being a half demon.

Sango's thoughts faded as she heard a sound and looked up into the dark depths of the tree she was under. Only one guess told her who was spying on her.

"You perve!!" Sango raised her hirokotsu and flung it up in the tree. The large boomerang collided with the person and him and the boomerang came flying down to meet angry Sango and the ground.

"Good Morning!" Miroku rubbed his head as a bump appeared in his short black hair.

"Were you up there the whole night, monk?!" The angry girl was about to throw her weapon again.

"I- um, I like sleeping in trees!"

"Shut up! No you don't! You never have!"

"I'm so happy you know me that well, Sango... It almost makes me think you really care about me!!" Miroku the monk gave a laugh to hide his pain he had in his head.

"You think too much, Miroku. It's funny how much you think AFTER you act all peeping tom-ish!"

"Eh heh heh... I think I'll go wake the others up now..." Miroku started to dash away with his staff in his hands.

"What a jerk!" Sango sighed. She laid back down to rest her eyes a little longer.

Finally the sun was up and Inuyasha and everyone else was on the road again. They were still searching for the jewel shards that are located all over the world. On a bike, Kagome was riding behind Inuyasha at a slow pace. She was getting really tired of walking with her bag of school books. She thought about getting out one now.

"I should probably go back to my time now..." Kagome said to herself more to anyone else.

"That would be wise..." Miroku stood beside the bike, "Since Inuyasha's powers won't be useful tonight, if anything happens, he won't be able to save you."

"Hey not so loud!" Inuyasha kept walking as he quickly glanced behind him.

"It's true, Kagome," Sango followed behind Miroku, "But it's your choice after all, to go back to your era."

"I know, I have a test coming up soon and I'm just worried as it is with failing." Kagome got out a book and she was reading as she was riding.

"Oh Kagome..." Shippo's childish voice came in. He was sitting on Sango's hirokotsu with the cute feline demon cat, Kiylala as she was carrying it, "I wish I could see your era..."

Kagome smiled as she peddled, "That probably won't happen, if you go to my world, you'd look pretty strange! What would people think!" She closed her book.

"C'mon Kagome! Inuyasha's been!" Shippo wouldn't give up.

"Yeah but-" Kagome wanted to get off the subject, the idea of home was stressing her out! "Inuyasha was there by mistake... He didn't go just for pleasure, he came to save me."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What makes you think I went there to save YOU! I just wanted the jewel shards to be safe, that's all!"

"Uh oh..." Miroku whispered to Sango, "He's in for it now!"

"Shut up, monk!" Sango noted how close he was getting to her.

"Ermmmm...." Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that could kill, "SIT BOY!!!"

"AAAARGH!!!" Once again Inuyasha fell flat on his face. The others walked around him and continued on with him left in the dust, "Kagome!! You'll regret that!!" He clawed the ground until he was on his feet and ran after them with arms flailing.

Suddenly the sky turned dark and the bright sun was blocked from view. Everyone looked forward to see a bright glow off in the distace.

"Is that- Is that fire?" Sango and everyone looked alarmed.

"I smell blood..." Inuyasha dashed infront of everyone again, "And lot's of it!"

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome got off her bike, "I sense a jewel shard that's coming from near that fire! Let's go!"

They all raced towards the burning smoke.

"W-W-WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha stood deep in his tracks, "How can HE be here?!"

"Kagome!" A familiar voice came close by. Suddenly from the deep smoke came a whirling tornado and landed by Kagome.

"Koga?" The school-girl was not shocked to find the wolf-demon, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Kagome..." Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and held it in his own. "My demon tribe and I were passing by this village when a giant serpent came out of nowhere and attacked us and the village. There seemed to be a shard inside that monster..."

"Koga!!! Get away from Kagome!!!" Inuyasha's roaring face invaded that of Koga's.

"Mind your own business dog!" the wolf demon spat at Inuyasha.

"Kagome is my business!!!" Inuyasha was ready to pull out his sword.

"Inuyasha," Sango came up, "we are going to check out this village." She, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala went ahead.

"I'm staying here with Kagome." Inuyasha's eye-brows arched down his eyes.

"Kagome..." Koga still held Kagome's hand despite Inuyasha's protest, "The giant monster has left but has killed many of my comrades and the others have fled. I was about to go, too but I seen you."

"Koga?" Kagome started to feel a bit nervous because Koga's grip wouldn't let go, "Can I have my hand back?" The wolf blushed for a split second and then quickly faded. He let go of Kagome and gave a strong and powerful face, "This monster... I must find him and get those shards from him. Will you help me?"

"Well I-"

"Wait!!!" Inuyasha screamed, "Those jewel shards as are good as mine!!"

"Run that by me again, dog!" Koga was taking much pleasure in making Inuyasha steam up.

"I will kill you!!!" The "dog" dashed toward Koga with his sword out of the sheath lusting for the demon's blood.

"You're too slow!" Koga stepped away from the sword and drew his sharp claws at Inuyasha. The effort nearly missed him.

"You're one to talk!" He raised his sword again and was about to make another attack.

"Sit!!" Kagome clenched her fists and yelled.

"Oh Kagome!" Koga laughed, "I didn't know you had such great powers as to control this dog!"

"Ah, think nothing of it..."

"So will you help me track down this demon with me?"

"Well..." Kagome looked from demon to demon, "This monster you say of has been causing a lot of trouble... I will help you but to who's jewel shards they will be, I can't decide that..."

"They're mine anyway--" Inuyasha struggled to his feet... "And no way I'd even team up to find the jewel shards with that demon!"

"Then go your own way, mutt, because Kagome is coming with me!"

"Well I thought--"

"No she's not!!!" Inuyasha was once again ready to fight.

"Please stop!!!" Kagome tried to calm everyone down. This has got to work...

To be continued in Chapter 2...


End file.
